This invention relates generally to footwear, and more specifically pertains to footwear in general, wherein the tongue or gusset is reversible, to provide a shoe which furnishes differing styles, and utilitarian uses, to the benefit of its wearer.
Obviously, numerous styles of footwear, constructed of various components, for achieving a multitude of purposes, have long been considered in the prior art. Most of these types of innovations have been in the area of running or athletic shoes, which has been substantially in vogue for the past three decades, wherein various styles of modifications to the soles, to make them more resilient, or add to the efficiency of the runner, and various types of modifications to the structure of the shoe itself, such as even adding pockets to the side or within the tongue or gusset of the shoe, have been considered in the prior art. For example, see the patent to Adamik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,060, relating to this type of technology, and their modifications.
The current invention seeks further modifications to the structure of footwear, in order to add to the variations on usage of the shoe, enhance it's styling, and enhance the attractiveness of the footwear, by providing alternative uses and applications to various components of the footwear itself.